the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton
Clayton was found abandoned on the steps of Castle Redmond and was taken in as a ward. Having no idea who his family was he was simply given the name, Clayton. He grew up in the hustle and bustle of castle life looking up to Jameak, the noble's only son, and a powerful warrior. Clay and Jameak became close and once they came of age, Jameak chose Clay as his squire. Clay had to learn to do all of a squire's responsibilities and it was tough work. Several years passed and Jameak decided he needed to carve his own path away from his father, he set off. Clay began receiving letters telling tale of his travel, it sounded so exciting! During the months after Jameak left, Clay took a job as a courier, he would deliver important documents and messages around the country. One day, Clay was traveling through a shortcut he found in the woods. Suddenly he fell through the dirt and ground and found himself in a temple of some sort, buried here thousands of years ago. As Clay explored the temple he found himself in a large ovular room with a single, bright, golden gem in the center. As Clay stepped forward and grabbed the gem, he felt a force wash over him and suddenly he passed out. He awoke to a voice in his head, an ancient voice with a sense of wisdom to it. "Wake up Clayton, there is much work to do." The days that followed Clay communicated more and more with this voice and learned the truth. When he touched the gem, the soul of an ancient dragonborn named Torrin Balasar had been forced into his body. Now the two souls were forced to live inside the same body. A few days went by and the two began to bond and learn about each other when suddenly, Clay began to float into the sky, thankfully no one saw. Torrin began to hypothesis that his ancient magical power has followed his soul into Clay's body. The two immediately began to work to help young Clay learn to control this ancient power. As the next few weeks went by Clay became better and better but the country dropped into political turmoil as a civil war was about to explode. Clay knew that they needed Jameak in order to win the war, so Clay journeyed out to find Jameak and bring him back home. As Clay traveled he ran into some trouble but Torrin was always ready to save his partner. Once Clay arrived in Krakenfall, he found Jameak. Once Clay told Jameak the news, Jameak knew he had to return home but did not want to leave his newfound friends. Jameak told Clay to stay and to keep an eye on things. Jameak introduced Clay to Balmorn so Clay would not be completely lost. Jameak also told Clay everything he knows about the island. As Jameak steps onto the ship, away from Krakenfall, Clayton has one final thought, "What do I do now?"